Kindred Spirits in the Dark
by dragonflyfire
Summary: She lives on the edge and she loves it but things are about to get worse. You don't go knocking on deaths door and not expect him to answer.
1. Default Chapter

(little side note yugi has own body and is off with Rebecca on a trip with her grandfather in Egypt so that is why he won't show up until later if ya'll care)

Kindred Spirits in the Dark

Chapter 1 The Invitation

Kaiba sat scowling in the back corner of the classroom, paying little if no attention to Yami and the rest of the group. He was always put off by the way that Tea and Yami hung all over each other. It was all they did anymore since they told each other how they really felt. In a way Kiaba was actually jealous of all of them. It seemed as though everyone had paired off. Hell Joey had Mai; Tristan had started dating Serenity with a lot of pleading with Joey. Then of course there was Yami and Tea and even Bakura had started seeing Ishizu, long distance that is until she transfers to there. Hell everyone had someone that cared about them except him.

Kaiba thought to himself what was so wrong with him hell he was good lookin and had everything anyone would ever want, and even with that no one even pretended to care in hopes of getting something in return.

(Meanwhile setting in their group before the bell)

Tea said Hey guys I am having a party this weekend, NO PARENTS, Saturday to be exact to introduce to everyone my cousin that is coming to live with us!

Hey Tea, what's her name Joey asked stumbling all over himself as Tristan slapped him in the back of the head and as everyone else yelled, WHAT ABOUT MAI YOU IDIOT!!!!

Oh yea, still can't get used to that, Joey said smiling and rubbing the back of his head.

Well her name is Akima; she is 17 a little taller than I am and a great body. Pretty much what any HORNEY guy would like saying this while glaring over at Joey. Umm…she has long light brown hair and the darkest brown eyes you've ever seen. Oh yea, she is real tan, you know living by the beach tends to do that to ya.

Hey look guys, she is… I mean don't get me wrong she is my favorite cousin and I love her to death but she is a "trust fund baby." Her late parents left her quite a bit well, A LOT of money, enough that she'll never have to work no matter what she spends.

Just don't treat her any differently than you would treat me OK Joey, she said as she glared in his direction.

What… what makes you think I would do that to a female version of Kaiba? Joey said laughing as he gave a high-five to Tristan.

Everyone else in the group just scowled at them for their stupid comment!

Seeing the way everyone was looking at them they said, sorry guys just kidding nothing wrong with a little laugh right.

Anyways, she is arriving here tonight and I will get her settled in and get her ready for tomorrow, Tea said exactly!!!

Kaiba had over heard some of what they had said and it mildly sparked his interest but he wasn't going to let any one know like normal. All that did was show weakness in his icy eyes.

Well it was finally the end of the day and Tea was so excited that she kissed Yami and said, I will call you later there is something I have to do, OK, waving to everyone as she ran off!

She caught sight of Kaiba in the distance. She hoped she could get to him before he left. She got to his car just as he shut the door; tapping timidly on the window she mouthed to him she had a question to ask him.

Kaiba, with a scowl on his face as he rolled down the window on his new cobalt blue colored Aston Martin and barked at her, What do you want Tea?

Hey look Kaiba, she said, I know that you not much of a people person, but I wanted to invite you to my party tomorrow to introduce you to my cousin that is moving here to live with us.

With a sneer Kaiba said, why would you want me to come… as a matter of fact why would I want to go to some stupid kiddy party anyway?!?!

Surprised at herself Tea jumped back at him and said, Kaiba there is no call for the attitude I just thought…

Thought what Tea? Kaiba grumbled.

Well I thought that she might like to meet someone who has been through some of the same things that she has, Tea stated.

You know nothing of me and don't bother trying, Kaiba said as he rolled up the window and drove away.

Tea just stood there looking shocked. Being determined to introduce Akima to Kaiba she decided to go to his house. When she arrived there she rang the door bell and waited.

Tea started to get scared and walk off when Mokuba answered the door and said. Hey there Tea what brings you here?

Well Mokuba I am here to invite Kaiba to a party that I am throwing for my cousin.

That sounds like fun Tea… can I come also, asked Mokuba?

I don't see why not. That is if Kaiba comes also… OK. See he is who I want Akima to meet; they may have a lot in common. So whatch ya think Mokuba, think we can get him there, asked Tea with a smile?

Mokuba, who's at the door, yelled Kaiba from his office on the second floor.

Seto… come down here it's for you, he hollered back.

Shit, Kaiba said under his breath when he saw who it was.

Tea I thought we'd discussed this… Kaiba started.

Tea interrupted before he said anymore, Kaiba wait I wanted to invite Mokuba also, but you drove away before I had a chance to ask.

Come on Seto, I don't get to go anywhere PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! Mokuba said while bouncing all around.

With a small smile and while ruffling the youngster's hair Kaiba said, I think we need to cut some of the sugar out of your diet Mokuba.

If it will make you this happy kiddo, Kaiba added I will take you for a little while OK.

What time Tea, the small one asked?

Well we are going to start at 6:00pm. How's that sound, she said with a wink to the little one?

Winking back Mokuba said, Sounds Great C-ya then Tea!!!

Breathing a sigh of relief with that accomplished Tea said her good byes and left. She arrived at her house with just enough time to get the car and head out to the airport.


	2. The Arrival

Chapter 2 The Arrival

LOOK GUYS I NEED YOU ALL OUT THERE TO READ AND REVIEW SO I CAN KNOW IF THIS IS WORTH A SHIT OR NOT OH YEA I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO EVILSMILEAKAGOD THINX FOR THE REVIEW AND YALL GO READ THE YAOI STORIES THEY HAVE WRITEN THEIR GGGGGREAT!!!!!!!!

!#$#$$&&&(&(()(&&$#$$#!#!###$

When Tea was on her way to the airport she decided to give Akima a call to see where she was.

"Akima, hey where a bouts are you, I am on my way to pick you up?" asked Tea.

"Well, Tea we just landed and are taxing down the runway, so meet me at the hanger, here is where"… she started when Tea interrupted.

"What do you mean at the hanger… what… what did you do Akima?" Tea asked with concern.

"You don't think that I would fly on a commercial flight, not even first class!" said Akima smugly.

With a sarcastic tone Tea giggled and said, "Please forgive me your highness what ever was I thinking!"

Akima gave Tea the directions to the hanger and as soon as Tea got there the two cousins saw one another and began to act like little school girls. Giggling, screaming, and jumping around as if they were on a sugar high. It had been a little over 2 years since they had seen each other. Although they had kept in touch through letter and phone calls. When all calmed down Tea stood back in shock at what she saw!!

"Akima", Tea screamed as she brushed her now silver streaked hair away from her eye, "what the hell happened to your eye!?!?"

"Hey cous no biggie just a cut and a black eye, nothing to worry about so don't go all melt down on me." Akima said calmly.

"What do you mean no big deal when you eye looks like that!?" "I mean shit Akima, you have at least 10 stitches and it is as purple as my jacket!" Tea saying as she was raising her voice.

"Look Tea, I'll try to explain it to you later, right now let's get my shit and go!" replied Akima as she ducked her head.

With that Tea shook her head and helped finish loading her stuff in the car. The ride started out very quite not even the radio was on when Tea decided that all that mattered was that she was here with her and started a conversation.

"Hey Akima what happened to your hair?" "I mean what's with the silver streaks, and you style in clothes, don't get me wrong their cool but you use to be such a prep!!" Tea said with a smirk.

"Hey now I don't need that out of you Tea I just wanted some thing different ya know." Akima said almost defensively.

Before the girls knew it they had turned down the road that Tea lived on. When Akima noticed her mood changed instantly and she asked with panic in her voice, "Tea your parents are off on one of their trips again right, that is what you said isn't it!?!?!"

"Whoa slow down yes they are… why… what's the deal?" Tea asked as she pulled in the drive way to her house.

"Let's go inside and I will explain everything I just don't want to be just sitting around out here!" Akima said as she looked over her shoulder out the back window.

As soon as the girls were inside the door Akima yelled back to Tea, "LOCK THAT DAMN DOOR!"

By now Tea had had enough and said, "Alright Akima you know that you can trust me and all but enough is enough tell me what the hell is going on… does this have anything to do with the way your eye looks?"

"Ok it has something to do with it but look Tea I don't need you to harp on like a fucking parent, cause you know that mine have been dead for the last 7 years and I have done just fine without them." "So I don't need!" "Got it!" Akima said hatefully.

"Your starting to scare me now what's going on?" Tea questioned.

"Let me start at about 2 years ago when I started dating this guy named Dante. And like always at first things were perfect, but after the first 6 months things began to change. He wanted to know where I was all the time especially when it had to do with the bank and my trust fund or for that matter of fact anything that had to do with my fathers business dealings that I am now in charge of. When I said something to him about it he beat the hell out of me and so far he had put me in the hospital 3 times during this period. And Tea you know me… I am a fighter; I didn't get my black belt with my good looks." She said with a grin. "Any how, I dropped it to think nothing more about it until I had been with him about a year. That is when I noticed that he had been nosing through some of dad's old business files and through some of mine also. So… I did some digging of my own. Come to find out that he is related to an old business partner of my fathers and they could actually stand to gain a lot if my family was out of the way… that means everyone including me. I have been so scared because every time that I try to leave him, he either beats the shit out of me or threatens to kill me. With his actions and everything I started thinking back that maybe it wasn't an accident that killed my parents and that maybe they were murdered. The only thing is that I haven't found a way to prove it. Hell a lot of good all this fucking money is doing me. All it is going to do is get me killed."

Tea shocked, amazed, and terrified that all of this had happened to her cousin started, "why haven't you left him sooner… you are just letting him hit and beat on you… Oh Akima I am sorry that I wasn't there for you." "I didn't mean that you let him beat on you that wasn't right of me to say I know that you have done everything to get away, did you go to the police?" Tea asked with a tears in her eyes.

"Yes I did Tea but that was the second time that he put me in the hospital." "He has some of the cops in his pocket and I just happened to talk to one of the ones that he owned." "And when I called about it they had no record of me coming in and making a statement." "How scary is that?" Akima said with a half hearted grin on her face.

"Akima are you not afraid that he will come looking for you here?" Tea asked worried.

"I never told him about you and your family so I should be safe here." Akima said trying to reassure Tea.

Trying her best to comfort her cousin Tea said, "Well Akima I almost forgot to tell you about the party that I am going to throw tomorrow to introduce you to my friends… oh yea, and also invited this one guy because I thought that ya'll would have a lot in common."

"What… wait… oh Tea what have you done, I know that you are just trying to make me feel included but I just need time to adjust ok." She said as she cocked her head.

"Sorry Akima but I have already invited everyone and they will be here at 6pm so do you think that we can make the best of it for tomorrow… please." Tea pleaded.

"Ok, just not a lot of people…please…Tea." "I guess if this is what is going to happen then we need to go on a mad shopping spree." Akima said with a more up beat mood.

"Sounds like a plan Akima, said Tea, now let's get you settled in!"


	3. The Party part 1

Oh yea please read and review and I will love ya'll forever

LEMON ALERT

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Akima and Dante.

Correction I don't own the names but I do own the characters.

Chapter 3 

The Party part1

Early the next morning the girls got up to go on their shopping spree.

Akima said to Tea on the way to the mall, "Hey we have got to get me my own wheels!" "I have a reputation to up hold so I can't be seen in this **_family_** car!" "No offence ok."

"Oh none taken your highness," Tea said sarcastically. "Should I take you there now my _lady?"_

"Later _James_, just go to the mall for now," replied Akima giggling hysterically.

"_Yes madam…_ mid sentence Tea remembered she hadn't called Yami last night, she had been too worried about what all had been happening to Akima the last couple of years.

When Tea had realized it, she jerked the steering wheel and almost hit a parked car. When she looked back in the rear view mirror she noticed that it was Kaiba's car.

"HOLY CRAP!!" She said excitedly.

"What… do you know whose Aston Martin you almost hit?" "Hell you know that you couldn't afford one of those on your allowance!!"

"Maybe I should drive because your driving sucks ass." Akima said with a nervous giggle.

The girls laughed about what had almost happened the rest of the way there. After they found a parking spot Tea called Yami.

"Game Shop, How may I help you?"

In a gruff voice Tea said, "Yes sir, I would like to buy all of your Duel Monster cards."

Grandpa almost dropped the phone and said, "W… wha…I am sorry can you repeat that sir."

"I said that I wanted to buy all of your Duel Monster cards, did you hear me this time sir?" She said trying not to laugh.

Tea could hear grandpa gasp and drop the phone. They heard him yell as he was picking up the phone. "Yami…Yami boy come here please, quickly!"

"Yes sir, sorry…umm… would you like all of that delivered or were you going to pick them up, but either way we would need about an hour and a half to pack them down correctly." He said nervously.

With that last comment Tea couldn't take it anymore and busted out laughing and said, "Grandpa it's me may I speak to Yami?"

"Oh damn it Tea you shouldn't do that to me. I had started planning my retirement and how I was going to leave the shop to the boys." Grumbled Grandpa.

"Yami," he yelled "Tea is on the phone for you." "Now you, you little shit you be nice to this old man next time you call I only have one heart ya know." Grandpa added.

Yami picked up the phone and said, "That was priceless you should have seen the look on his face." "By the way what happened to ya'll last night, you never called?"

"Sorry about that, Akima and I just were so caught up in talking I accidentally forgot, hope you're not mad." Tea said shyly.

"No… I'm not mad…anyway are ya'll getting ready for tonight?" "Joey and Tristan are on their way over here to just hang out until time to go." Said Yami.

"We are still running a few errands so I will see you tonight, Love ya bye. Tea said with a giggle. Being able to say how she felt was just something that was going to take some getting use to.

After they finished shopping for clothes and they drove by salon and decided to stop and get their hair and nails done and from there Akima reminded Tea that she wanted a car.

"_James_, on to the car dealership." Akima said snootily.

"_Yes madam,_ anyone in particular? Questioned Tea.

"Umm… go to the Beamer house or something like that you know my taste is kinda expensive." She said with her nose in the air.

While waiting for the sales person to get the manager Tea looked at her watch and saw that it was already 4:55pm. She looked at Akima and said, "Do you know what time it is?" "We need to go everyone is going to show up at six remember?"

"Hey don't worry about it just leave me and go get ready, but let me get a bag out of the car before you leave ok."

As Tea was leaving her phone rang she answered, it was Yami, "Is there anything I need to pick up before we come over?"

"No, but there is one thing that I need to talk to the three of ya'll about so come over now."

"What is it Tea is something wrong?"

"Well something might be wrong, I have invited Kaiba to the party for Akima, and I need you to say something to Joey and Tristan and give them the heads up, PLEASE." She begged.

"You know I can't say no when you ask like that but it sucks ass doing your dirty work." "All I can say is you better be ready to explain your reason for this."

Meanwhile at the shop Yami took a deep breath and said, "Joey, Tristan… I have something to tell ya'll before we go so listen. Tea… well she invited Kaiba"… before he could finish Joey started jumping around throwing a fit.

"WHAT… what the fuck are you saying here Yami? Your letting your woman invite the world's biggest fucking jerk to our get together for what, because she gives you a piece of ass now and then!! So he can…

"Wait Joey, now bud that was totally uncalled for watch what you are saying Tea and Yami they are your best friends." Tristan said cutting him off.

"Joey calm down just a minute, she has her reason for doing this and she wanted me to tell ya'll because she knows the history between you two Joey, and wanted you to have enough time to think about it and adjust to the idea. We are going over there early she wants to explain so call Mai and Serenity and tell them to meet us there. Please Joey just give her a chance to explain it's important to her." Yami said trying to calm Joey down.

"Come on you two lets just go and see what lil Miss Tea has to say for herself," growled Joey.

Tea had put all the food away that they had bought and was waiting for the guys arrived.

Well I hope they get here soon I still have to get a shower and get ready she thought to herself. Just then the door bell rang. She ran to answer it and as soon as she reached for the knob the door flew open throwing her back to the ground.

"Tea… Tea you here?" hollered Joey looking up the stairs.

"Joey, you jerk what were you thinking?" Tea said rubbing her butt.

"Shit…Joey you hit her with the door, we already told you to calm down."

Yami said as he shoved Joey out of the way to get to Tea.

Tristan just look at him as he walked by to help Tea up.

Joey just ducked his head in shame and said, "Tea I am very sorry are you ok?"

"Yes, Joey, I am ok but obviously you're still mad about my guest list." "I do have a good reason though and if you will just listen I will tell you." Said Tea.

Joey nodded his head while Tea looked at him since he was really the only one that had a problem with it.

"Joey, Tristan, Yami the real reason I invited Kaiba was for Akima. See she lost her parents when she was only 10 in a plane crash. It happened during take off and she was watching as it happened. Now she doesn't have a brother or sister but she does have an enormous amount of money, the I hate everyone attitude much like his, and I just wanted her to meet someone that she would have something in common with."

"Joey, you out of all of us I actually worry about the most I want you to be ok with this for Akima's sake and mine…Please," she begged worriedly.

Joey sighed heavily and said, "Ok Tea for you and your cousin but he starts anything we…as he looked at Yami and Tristan… won't put up with it, deal?"

"Deal, and with that out of the way I am going to go get a shower you guys make yourself at home you know where the food is."

She went to her room and shut the door behind her and (she has a bathroom in her room lucky her) started the shower. She got undressed and checked the water before she stepped in.

The hot water was just what she needed to relax after worrying about what Joey was going to do or say all day.

Tea had her head under the water letting it soak through her hair and run down her fair colored body. Unknowing to Tea, Yami had come in and was watching the lovely vision that was his love, waiting for the perfect moment to make his move. Yami had seen her body before but she seemed to glow just now with the water glistening over every curve.

Yami walked closer and removed his clothes being every so quite. He stepped in behind her quickly grabbing and wrapping one of his arms around her waist to keep her from falling and the other over her mouth so as to not alert the others downstairs. Surprised she quickly relaxed when she was it was her Yami. With his hand still over her mouth Yami whispered in hear ear, "Thought you might need some help scrubbing your back."

He then tilted her head back so it rested on his shoulder giving himself better access to her neck and began planting feathery kisses on her wet skin. Tea quivered from the pleasure and pushed back against Yami's hard wet body causing him to becoming even more aroused. Yami started cruising his hand that was free around her waist over her wet breast. Tea spun around in his arms and caught him in a deep passionate kiss opening her mouth slightly allowing him access to her warm cavity.

Tea stepped back against the wall pulling Yami to her pinning herself between him and the wall of the shower. Yami broke the kiss as Tea panted he bent down enough to flicked her nipple with his tongue causing her to arch her pack in pure pleasure. Noticing this he took his free hand and moved it to start playing with her clit rubbing it in a circular motion sending Tea's body into spasms. Tea moaned and took her hand and wrapped it gently around his growing manhood stroking it in the rhythm that he was setting with his figures.

Unable to stand it any longer Tea whispered, "Take me… Yami…please now. Yami didn't hesitate to his lovers' request he picked her up stepped out of the shower and laid her on her bed. Yami slipped between her legs putting his face close enough she could feel the heat of his breath making her shiver. Using his fingers to pump her gently and his tongue to play with her clit she trashed wildly on the bed biting her lip to keep from moaning to loudly. Stopping and crawling his way up to her face he asked, "Do you want me now?"

In between pants Tea said, "Yes… now stop teasing me right now." Yami grabbed a hold of her hips and slowly slid his manhood into her, causing he to cry out in pleasure and pain.

Yami became even more turned on by her moaning he quickened the pace. He then felt the muscles in his lower stomach begin to burn. Feeling his peak coming he thrust harder and faster into Tea's heat. They both his their peaks and a smile grew over Tea face telling him she was completely satisfied. Yami slowly removed himself from her and rolled to his back with the look of contentment all over his face.

Tea look at the clock it was 5:57pm she jerked and rolled just to roll off the bed and hit the floor with a loud thud.

Slightly embarrassed she scrambled to her feet and said, "Shit, do you know what time it is we have to get ready I am jumping back in the shower to wash off you should too."

"But you said we needed to get ready so we don't have time." Yami said with a devilish grin and a wink.

"You horny bastard just get clean and dressed." Said Tea as she jumped back into what was now an ice cold shower.

When they were done they joined the other and noticed the smirks coming from not only Tristan and Joey but also Serenity and Mai.

With a small giggle Serenity asked, "So is your back clean?" with that every one burst out laughing as Yami and Tea's faces turned a bright shade of crimson. And of course Joey had to add his two cents in and said, "Ya'll could have been a little quieter."

WELL I HOPE THAT YOU ALL LIKED IT AND IF YOU REVIEW I WILL PUT YOU ON MY CHRISTMAS CARD LIST OR I WILL LOVE YA'LL FOREVER YOUR CHOICE PLEASE REVIEW


	4. The Party part 2

I WOULD LIKE TO PERSONALLY THANK THE FOLLOWING PEOPLES FOR BEING SO KIND AS TO REVIEW MY LITTLE OLE STORY FOR ME.

EVILSMILEAKAGOD

ALEXC

DARKWILDROSE AND FALLENANGEL

RADICAL DREAMER

KAGOMESCHILD

THANK YOU VERY VERY (crying now wipes tear away yea right with a smirk) MUCH FOR REVIEWING HOPE YA'LL LIKE THIS CHAPTER.

(now on a more serious note sorry this chapter is a little short i have had a death in the family, my horse that was due to have a baby in feb aborted a set of twins which is a very rare case in itself today the day after christmas so my apologizes and I should be updating a little later this week)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 4

The Party (part 2)

"Seto… big brother are you ready yet?" "We are already late its 6:45pm Tea is going to think that I'm not coming!" He said with a disappointed tone.

Kaiba stepped out of his office and started for the stairs. "Mokuba… this is what you would call being fashionably late and making an appearance. Besides maybe by now they have finished all their kiddy games." Kaiba said snidely.

"Oh Seto, don't worry with me there I know that you will have fun."

Kaiba just rolled his eyes as he patted the young one on the head and shut the door to the car.

For the last half hour Yami and Tea had to endure being the butt of Joey's jokes. He had managed to turn just about everything that was said into something perverted.

Serenity seeing the distress on their faces walked calmly over to Joey who was in the middle of embarrassing the two once more and grabbed the tip of his ear and dragged him out of the kitchen while everyone else busted out laughing. What a sight seeing little Serenity dragging big Joey around like a little kid.

When they emerged back through the door Joey was acting like a scalded pup with his tail between his legs. Tea couldn't help it and popped off, "Joey no wonder Kaiba calls you "mutt," I mean just look at ya!" Yami was standing next to her and nudged her for the comment as if to say just drop it.

Everyone could see that it struck a big nerve with Joey especially Tea. Feeling bad she walked over to him putting her arm around him and said softly, "Joey I am sorry that was uncalled for and I know that you are going to be polite tonight for me and I thank you for it so lets call a truce and say that I owe you one."

"Ok Tea as long as you quite looking at me like that your giving me the creeps. We will call a truce and say you owe me a BIG ONE, deal!" He said with a smirk.

Mai chimed in and said, "Hey Tea it's 7:00pm where is this cousin of yours?"

"You know I was just thinking about that, when I left her she was buying a car and I am sure if you are paying in full it shouldn't take this long. I am starting to get worried."

Just trying to be polite Yami said, "Why don't you call her?"

Only to get in return a frown from Tea saying, "What do you think that I am doing with the phone?"

Tea looked at everyone with the phone to her ear and mouthed, "There's no answer," but as soon as she hung up there was a knock at the door.

"There she is," Tea said sounding relieved as she ran to answer it.

Opening the door she was met with the innocent eyes of Mokuba. "Hey Tea I'm sorry that we are late, and if we have caused any inconvenience." Mokuba said boldly as if he was on a sugar high.

"That's no problem Mokuba… where is your brother?" She asked stepping to the side to give him room to enter the house.

"He is parking and will be here in a sec." No sooner did he finish his sentence did Kaiba brush past her coming through the door.

"Glad that ya'll could make it. Thank you for coming Kaiba and bring Mokuba. Everyone is in the kitchen…" She was saying.

But before she could finish Kaiba's phone rang and he answered it. He took it away for a second and asked if there was a room he could use that he wouldn't be disturbed? She showed him her fathers study and he went in and shut the door behind him.

Mokuba had already ran off yelling FOOD!!!

As Tea was closing the front door she heard the screeching of tires and the whining of a motorcycle engine so she stepped out on the porch and saw someone popping wheelies down the street. She shook her head and turned to go back in when she heard a loud crash.

Everyone but Kaiba ran out side to see what had happened. Running up to the person Tea yelled, "Are you ok, please don't try to move, let us help!"

The person was already set up and pulled off the helmet and as the now blue hair with silver streaks fell Tea knew instantly who it was.

"AKIMA… what the fuck do you think you are doing!?!? What is this? Are you trying to kill yourself or what?!?" Said Tea with fire in her tone.

They all gathered around her and as she look at Tea and yelled, "GET OFF MY FUCKING BACK I JUST HAD AN ACCIDENT AND I DON'T NEED YOU ASS BITCHING AT ME GOT IT!!!!"

Tea stepped back in shock with tears filling her eyes at what Akima had just said.

Dawning on her what had just come out of her mouth, Akima jumped up and stumbled towards her saying, "Oh Tea, I am sorry I didn't mean it I was in shock I am really sorry please forgive me."

With each step Akima took forward Tea stepped back in doing so she asked, "Have you been drinking Akima?"

"No, come on Tea you know me I wouldn't do that I was just showing off hit a bump and lost it that is all. I am ok please don't start."

Fighting back some tears that burned her eyes Tea asked Yami and Joey if they would get the bike out of the road and if Tristan would help her get Akima to the house. Before she could finish Akima jerked her arm away and picked up her helmet and said, "I can walk by myself I don't need any help thanks," and started for the house.

As she walked inside she sat her helmet down on the table leading into the hall and turned not looking where she was going ran into something solid knocking her to the floor. Punching the floor because she thought that her night couldn't get any worse she notice that it was a person that she ran into.

"FUCK, ya been walking long jackass?!" "Shit, next time watch where the fuck you're going jerk!!" She yelled as she stood up dusting herself off for the second time that night. She started to say something else, "Have you ever heard ladies fir…but before she could finish she was looking deep into the crystal blue pools that were Kaiba's eyes. Mesmerized by his eyes she was speechless giving Kaiba time to have his say.

Looking at her with a hard scowl on his face he said, "You show me where the lady is and I will treat her as such but with that mouth you are definitely no lady." "Hopefully your parents would have taught you more manners than that."

Hearing that she was slapped back in to reality and it hit a major nerve. She jumped back at Kaiba with such anger, "Look her you fucking bastard you know nothing about me and FYI my parents are FUCKING DEAD so they have nothing to do with my manners, so why don't you step out of my fucking way asshole!!!" She pushed him as she walked by. It was then he noticed the tears that she was fighting back in her fiery eyes and when he looked back he saw that Tea was standing there, and had seen what had just happened.

Slightly embarrassed Tea said apologetically, "Ka… Kaiba, I am sorry for the way she is acting I don't know what is wrong with her."

Kaiba just stood there speechless hurled back in time to the day he saw his own mother die. Tea walked over to him and gently put her hand on his arm and asked, "Kaiba are you ok, I was saying I was sorry for what she said."

Brought back to the present he shook his head and asked, "Tea, what's is her story?" He felt drawn to her for some odd reason he had to know more about her.

"She lost her parents in a plane crash when she was only 10; she was watching when it happened. She lost all her family at once, she had no brothers, and no sisters just a butler and a nanny that raised her. Her money has been nothing but a burden for her. And here in the last two years she has been in a destructive relationship. That is pretty much it. I will understand if you and Mokuba would like to leave."

"No Tea… I… I would like to tell…tell her that I am sorry, if you don't mind." Said Kaiba with a somber voice.

Taken back by his show of sympathy and compassion Tea told him to wait and she would get her.

She went to the living room where everyone had gathered and said that it would probability be better if they all went home and try this some other night. She said her good-byes to Mai, Serenity, Tristan and Joey and thanked them for their help and apologized for everything that had happened. Yami told her he wasn't leaving until he knew that everything was alright.

From there Tea went out on the back patio where Akima was. So much was going through her head as she was walking out to her. Like was she smoking? And then she thought she will work though this with or without me she is a strong girl.

"Akima, I don't know what happened between the time I left you and now, but I can't help you if you don't talk to me." Tea said softly.

"Tea… I … just leave me alone for now, please!" said Akima as she popped some pills and took a drink from a flask she had in her jacket.

"Look there is someone I want… there is someone that wants to say something to you. May I send him out here?"

"Tea I said I wanted to be"…Akima started.

"I know what you said but just listen to what he has to say. His name is Seto Kaiba, he insists on talking with you although I don't understand why with the way that you are acting." Said Tea as she turned to go inside and get him.

"If it means that ya'll will leave me the hell alone when he is done, fine." She scoffed.

Kaiba was looking at the ground in deep thought. I have seen that look before, the pain in her eyes; it seemed to go on forever. What happened to her? Why do I feel so drawn to her? I can't even get my own shit together so what makes me think I could help her?

"Kaiba…umm…Kaiba." Slightly startling him from his thoughts. "She is out on the patio by the pool. I will again apologize for her behavior she is being stubborn and you will have to go to her if you still want to talk to her."

"Fine." And off he went still thinking how he could help someone in that much pain when he couldn't even help himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tea walked into the kitchen where Yami and Mokuba were.

"Tea are you ok?" Asked Mokuba seeing that she looked sad.

"Yes, Moky thanks for asking. Your brother is talking to Akima it shouldn't take long. I want to say I am sorry for tonight it's not how I had planed it." She said disappointedly.

Yami comforted her while Mokuba said, "Don't worry Tea they will be good for one another, just give it time she really does want to trust again."

Tea and Yami just looked at the youngster in astonishment at his unknown wisdom as he kept smiling impishly while making himself a sandwich.

"Why do you sat that Mokuba?" Asked a stunned Yami.

While taking his first bite Mokuba said, "Well… when you … live with someone like Seto you learn to read between the "lines" ya know. He has been self destructive before too. Hell he would kill me if he knew that I was saying this he is a kitten compared to your cousin Tea, and I think that Seto is just what she needs to tear down those walls she hides behind."

Kaiba stood in the door way to the patio thinking about just what kind of awe inspiring thing he was going to say to make her feel better. He thought to himself, how beautiful she was with the light from the full moon reflecting off the water and dancing across her face.

Akima thought she heard something and turned towards the house and saw the figure in the door. "Who's there?" she called out.

"Are you that Kaiba guy that Tea said wanted to say something to me?"

Drumming up the courage to say something, "Umm… yes I am," as he walked towards her.

Still unclear as who he was she moved so the light would hit him the closer he got.

"Well I came out here to say that I am sorry for the comment I made just a moment ago." He said carefully.

"Oh, it's you, well you should be sorry. Maybe you should learn to think before you speak." She said as she pulled out a pill bottle and a flask. She poured a couple of the pills in her mouth and washed them down with a shot of vodka. Politely she turned with her hand that was holding the pills and asked, "Want some? I was taught to share at least. Don't worry they are only xanix if you can't tell I need something to calm my nerves."

Concerned that she was drinking and popping pills he chose his words cautiously.

"I don't say this to very many people and I am not real sure why I am telling you but I feel like I should but, I lost my parents too when I was young so if you just need someone to talk… I … just look me up." Shocked at himself he suddenly said as he looked at the ground, "I have to be going now." Then turned and walked inside.

So guys what did ya think like it or what? Please read and review!!!!


	5. Near Death

WELL GUYS THIS HASN'T BEEN MY COUPLE OF WEEKS I WAS TYPING LAST NIGHT TO UPDATE AND THIS FUCKING COMPUTER FROZE UP BEFORE I SAVED AND ALSO SCREWED UP MY DISK TOO SO HERE IS THIS AND I WILL UPDATE MORE THIS WEEK SORRY

Really I am sorry this is so short

Chapter 5

Near Death

Unfazed by what had just happened she shrugged her shoulders and stumbled for the side gate. The combination of the vodka and Xanax were kicking in since by now she had taken three times the amount prescribed. She had reached a state of euphoria and confusion. The only thing going through her mind now was getting her bike and getting more vodka.

Unknown to Akima or to anyone else for that matter there was a predator lurking in the shadows watching. The shadowy figure knew from what he had seen that she was ripe for the taking just not here not now.

In the house Kaiba paused just inside the door just out of sight. He was trying to regain his composure before getting Mokuba and leaving. He questioned himself again for feeling and acting the way he was. He actually wondered if something was wrong with him. But deep down he knew why, he knew it was because she reminded him of himself and someone from his past. His mom, she had his mothers eyes and some of her other features. But her eyes, they were identical to his mothers. That's was the one thing that he still remembered the most about her. Over time he had forgotten how her voice sounded, what she felt like, and what her favorite flower was, but he hadn't forgotten what her eyes looked like.

His thoughts were disturbed by the revving of an engine and the squealing of tires. Tea threw open the door to the kitchen almost hitting Kaiba yelling, "What's going on, where is she?"

"Akima… Akima!" She screamed running out the front door, but to no avail Akima was already out of sight. Tea turned sharply on her heels sure in her convictions that Kaiba had caused this!

Kaiba had followed everyone outside to see what was happening and was met by a very angry and fiery brunette.

"Kaiba just what the fuck did you say to her? Why did she even leave?" Tea was shoving him back with every word that left her mouth and with the last word she pushed with such force Kaiba lost his footing and fell to the ground. Tea hovered over him demanding an answer.

Yami yelled, "Tea… stop it now!" As he grabbed her by her shoulders and slid his hold down to her waist pinning her arms to her sides he picked her and stepped back. This only pissed her off more! Tea never once thought of what she had just done or who she had just done it to this was her own flesh and blood.

With a scowl on his face he looked up at Tea through the brown locks that covered his eyes and said heatedly, "Gardner your best bet is to back off! I don't have a clue as to what you are talking about!"

"Seto are you ok?" Mokuba asked as he ran to his side and helped him up.

"I am fine Mokuba… What the hell is your problem Gardner? All I said to her was I was sorry for the comment I had made and nothing else." He said in his infamous icy tone.

"Then why did she…" Tea was interrupted by the screeching of more tires. She and the others turned in hopes that it was Akima only to see a strange black car speed off in the direction that Akima had headed.

A horrible, gut wrenching feeling flooded over Tea's body she fell to her knees. Scared Yami ran to her side asking, "Tea… what is it? What's wrong?"

"Kaiba please go and find her I am the only family she has," Tea pleaded through teary eyes.

"I…I'm afraid that she could be in real trouble if it's who I fear it is!" They could hear every bit of terror that coursed through her words.

"Why don't you…" Kaiba started.

"_PLEASE KAIBA!_ If it's Dante he will kill her if he catches her."

Puzzled everyone looked at her full of questions.

"I will… tell… you everything later just please go now Kaiba he will kill her. You are the only on that can help her she needs you!" Said Tea as she tried to catch her breath.

Kaiba dropped his head and was about to ask what it was that he could do that they couldn't when his ears were met with the soft voice that pleaded, "Seto please help her big brother."

Unsteadily Akima managed to make it to the first liquor store she saw. She straightened up her hair in attempts to look older then went inside oblivious to what was about to take place. She made her purchase and no sooner did she step out the door she was greeted by Dante.

"Hey there baby your one hard bitch to find ya know!" He said menacingly while slamming her into the side of the building.

"D…Dante…how…" She whispered due to the crushing force he had on her throat with his forearm.

"I didn't say that you could talk did I dear?" He stepped back enough that he could get in a good swing to hit her.

He stepped back in close enough she could feel the heat of his breath against her ear.

"I'm going to enjoy this all to much, Akima. The things I have in store for you, Oh how I am going to like this. What do ya say to just one more for old time sake?" He moved his head just a little and licked the side of her face sending chills up her spine.

Akima knew that if she didn't do something now she was going to die for sure. Her eyes were starting to role back in her head and at that instant with what strength she had left she smashed the half gallon bottle of vodka in to the back of his head causing him to release his hold. Not hesitating at all she jumped on her bike and sped away.

Standing there rubbing the back of his skull Dante screamed into the night, "I found you once and I will find you again you fucking cunt!! This I promise!!" He looked at his bloody fingers and licked them clean with a devilish grin on his face.

Kaiba drove through the streets of Domino looking for any sign of her. Thinking to himself this is crazy I will never find her, Tea is just overreacting I mean she is known for that kind of stuff. This isn't even my problem and lord knows I have my own problems. I am not getting involved I am getting Mokuba and going home.

Kaiba turned around and headed back towards Teas. The thoughts kept playing again and again in his head. This is not my problem. I am not getting involved. And then he would remember the look and the way Mokuba asked, _"Seto please help her big brother." _Totally oblivious to anything else but his thoughts he just kept driving.

When all of the sudden Kaiba was slammed back into reality when his car was sent into a spin. Finally regaining control of his car stopping in the opposite direction, Kaiba sighed with relief. He looked up and over the steering wheel and his eyes were met with the wreckage that once was a motorcycle and laying about 20ft from it was a lifeless body.

Be harsh if you want to anything is acceptable but please read and review


End file.
